


Mr. Canfield's Wild Ride!

by Mystixle



Category: Furry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Furry, Jack is weird, Louisiana, Rape, You will regret it, a prompt from a friend, again please dont read, do not read, for reals, if your gonna read, non-con, please dont read this, tough shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystixle/pseuds/Mystixle
Summary: I wanna fucking diePlease kill meRape is not good





	1. Why u do dis to me

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK MY LIFE WHY DID I AGREE TO WRITE THIS SHIT

   _Fuck the Police Coming Stra-_

 

Jack slammed his hand on his alarm, silencing it. He sluggishly rolled off his bed, looking at the clock. _7:55._ FUCK. Jack was late to furry convention. He passed him roomate, who grabbed him by the hood.

 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going." Joseph said

 

"Furry Convention?" Jack replied.

 

"Where's your fursuit?" 

 

"I don't have one."

 

"Here." Joseph shoved a blue and white fursuit into his hands. Jack looked at it, then back down at his roomate. His roomate was small, just 6 ft 1. Jack, on the other hand, was 6 ft 7. "Thanks!" Jack called to his roomate, slipping out the door. Before the door closed, he saw his friend lazily wave back, walking to their shared living room, probably to fall asleep on the couch. Jack hailed a cab, asking to go to central park. The cab driver took one look at his fursuit, then back at him. Raising a questionable eybrow, the driver told Jack to get in. Jack was SOO excited!

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

Jack was walking toward the convention when he saw the best costume. If was a fursuit, but it was pink and blue, with red tinged wings. The furry was walking over to him. He fixed his bowtie and walked over to her. As soon as he got close though, he immediatley recognized her. **Darla.**  The bitchiest bitch of them all. He was together with her for a couple months. On April Fool's, he had made a joke. He said he was breaking up with her. She had said "Finally!" What a fucking bitch. As she got close, Jack punched her in the face. She made a sound then fell. He continued to kick her while she was down.

 

By the time he was down, her wings were broken and she was sobbing. Next thing he knows, he's grabbing he by the legs and locking her up in a shed nearby. She pleads with him, but he doesn't even aknowledge them. He grabs her fursuit, ripping it to shreds. She nor wearing any clothes, and her tail is an anal bead. Jack chuckles darkly. Darla is pleading, crying. Her eyes are red, but her nipples are erect. He grabs a breast, playing with one of the nipples. Pinching and twisting it, while putting the other in his mouth. She moans, but tries to hide it with a cough. Jack moves on of his hands to her slit, experimently rubbing it. Darla moans, **loudly**. Jack decides to gag her. He takes of his fursuit and the clothes underneath, exposing his huge shaft.

 

He positions over her, poking her entrance with his cock. Her muffled cries could be heard from a mile away as he slowly thrusts into her. Jack picks up his pace as Darla's entrance becomes slicker. He goes faster and faster, hitting Darla's G-Spot everytime. She cries out one last rime as she orgasms. Jack comes a few seconds later, panting and sweating like hell. He picks her up, bridal style, clothes her, and walks home. Joseph doesn't question him as he brings back a unconsious women into his room.

 

 

 

**_The End_**


	2. Karmatic Retribution

Jack woke up next to Darla, feeling very regretful. What was he going to do now? He certainly wasn't going to kill her! He's a rapist, not a asshole. Actually, he thinks that falls into the same category - but he'll investigate that later. He gets up slowly, not waking Darla up. He dresses and, with one last look at Darla, locks the door from the outside.

He passes Joseph, still passed out on the couch, probably from a heavy night of drinking. Jack sighs as he picks up the whiskey bottles and his roommate's flask, throwing the bottles away and cleaning the flask. Joseph snores quietly in the background as Jack fills a glass of water and grabs the Advil container, putting on the desk beside Joseph. With another sigh, he walks out the door.

On the way down, he bumps into Sean. Sean was this tall white dude who did meth all the time. Jack knew him from way back when, middle school, like Joseph. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going." Sean says, putting a baggie of meth in his pocket.

"What did I say about smoking that shit! That's bad for you!" Jack says, frustrated

 

"Jack, it's actually veeeery~ healthy for you." Sean says with a giggle.

 

With a frustrated sigh, Jack walks away from Sean, before taking one last look at him. He was walking but didn't see as a pole collided with his face. Jack winced he walked away.

 

He was walking away when he got pulled into an alleyway. Jack kicked and screamed, but his captive was stronger. He was brought to the corner as his clothes were ripped off. There was a loud choked sobbing noise, but he thinks it's him. As his captor steps into the light, he realizes who it is. It's Karla. Karla was this girl who liked him back in the 7th grade. Jack was yanked out of his thoughts when Karla ripped off her pants to show a cock. Before Jack could say anything, she pushed him on his stomach and put her cock in hus entrance.

 

Jack screamed as his asshole was ripped apart as she thusts into him, not even waiting for any consent. She didn't speak, all Jack heard was her pants as she continues to thrust into him. He worried he was going to bleed, but Karla's release finally came. She got up, put on her clothes, and walked away. Jack layed there for a few moments before getting up and walking home, fully dressed.

 

 

 


	3. Mr. Jack Spacey's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamit I'm getting lawsuit.  
> Karla about to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has -  
> Rape  
> Sexually Explicit conten  
> Other Shit
> 
> If your not 18 I don't i dont give a fuck im 13
> 
> I have one rule  
> Dont fap to this

Jack woke up disoriented. He was at his house on his bed. As he tried to get up his chains clinked. He heard Darla groan in the corner. Jack tried to pry his chains off, but it was clamped around the bed. He thought about screaming for help but realized he made the walls soundproof. _Fuck Joseph and his stupid crying_  Jack thought. He heard chuckling in the corner. As if Karla read his mind she spoke. "Joseph won't be able to hear you.". Jack mumbled something. Karla strode over and grabbed his face. Then she realed her fist back and punched him. Strangely, the only thing he noticed was how wet her hand was. She then proceded to put him in position, her cock poised above his entrance. Karla looked at him, as if asking him to beg. But all Jack did was put his head down and screamed as she continued.

 

 

This happened for three more days. On the second day, Joseph walked in on one of Karla's "Sessions". He walked in, wide eyed, then slowly walked back, muttering something about needing alcholol. Darla woke up on he third day, then screamed. Karla then did the same to her. This when on for days. Jack and Darla ate apples and drank gatorade. Jack felt like he was going to die. He most likely was. He closed his eyes, covered in the semen of himself and his enemies.


	4. The Sassacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesnt have alot of bad stuff...  
> At least for this story...  
> Flashbacks to his middle school days

_Jack was walking the halls of his school when suddenly, the intercom spoke._

_" **Children of St. Thomas Aquinas , we are changing around the classes of the 9th and 10th grade, please do not be alarmed!"**_

_Very soon, the 9th_ _graders were scrambling around, trying to get all their junk in order. Jack was trampled by some of the other students as they tried to climb on him. His friend ( Not anymore ) was also trampled by the smaller students. Karla was one of the students on top of him. Suddenly, niggers. They trampled Jack, the rich, white, straight male who no one likes. His friend, Sean was fighting back against the niggers. But their cocks were to big, and their mongo gozungas to mongo. The niggers left, but not without Jack. Soon, they bring in Hercules_

 

_Very soon, Jack was screaming as his entrance was teared apart by the horse's huge cock. The niggers then proceeded to fuck his entrance one more. He passed out, dreaming that one day, he would find actual love._

 

_When he opened his eyes, he awoke to screaming and fighting. His friends were fighting for his freedom. Sean was saying Obama sucked, which made some of the niggers angry. Joseph was throwing alchohol at them and then burning them with a ciggarette. Regan was painted black, throwing watermelon and Koolaid at David, who then proceeded to tease the niggers and eating the food whole, package and all. Soon, every nigger was dead or crying, Jack, naked, in the middle of it all. Blood washed all of Regan's face paint all, making him look like some weird dalmatian. David was sitting in the corner looking bloated. Jack was sobbing, it was a mess. Later, we called this The Great Nigger War or The Sassacre._

**Author's Note:**

> please end my life...


End file.
